Unrequited
by trinchardin
Summary: a weird combo of romance and comedy...dedicated to cali-chan


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Weib and the totally cute guys in it...unfortunately, but I do own Kasumi Minamoto, aka Russian...and Cali and Zamu own themselves. Oh...and I also don't own anyone from X-men.  
  
Dedicated to the real Calico-chan, who asked me to write this fic.  
  
Unrequited  
  
Kasumi's hand hesitated over the long-stemmed, immaculate white lilies and the shorter, vivid purple irises. Reaching a decision, she plucked a single lily from the snowy white heap and placed it in the classic Greek vase as a final touch to the arrangement. She stood back and smiled in satisfaction at her work.  
  
She casually held out a hand and a roll of white ribbon was placed in it. Having finished the elaborate bow, she set the arrangement aside and began another. It was as she decided to use sunny yellow tulips that her companion finally spoke up.  
  
"What am I going to do, Kasumi?"  
  
The younger girl picked up a left over rose from a previous arrangement and began to pick at the velvety soft crimson petals.  
  
"You mean about Om..." Cali quickly slapped a hand over Kasumi's mouth before she could continue.  
  
"Don't say his name aloud!" The dark-haired girl practically wailed, her dark eyes pleading. "The others will hear you!"  
  
A muffled 'alright' from Kasumi finally convinced Cali to remove her hand.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?"  
  
Cali gave the older woman a look of disbelief and moved closer so that Youji at the counter or the customers wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Are you INSANE?" She said in a hushed voice. "He is only THE playboy of Koneko no Sumi ie."  
  
"So, was Youji."  
  
As she spoke, Kasumi's lips curved up in a small smile directed at the blonde bishounen who gave her one of his own ladykiller grins.   
  
"That was different. He was interested in you from the start. But, Omi ignores me. It's like I don't even exist."  
  
Kasumi patted the other's shoulder comfortingly as she saw the glum look on her face.  
  
"I'm sure he notices you."  
  
*Because the other guys sure do...* Kasumi thought in amusement.   
  
The male customers, who now equaled their female counterparts, were looking speculatively at the two. Youji's glares kept them from staring at Kasumi too long, but nothing stopped them from oogling at Cali with her long black hair and tall, slim build. Slightly shorter than Kasumi, she was about the same height as Omi, who'd grown taller over the summer.  
  
Cali, however, seemed oblivious to the stares as she rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yeah right'.  
  
"He always has some airhead clinging at his arm and looking up at him in that sickly sweet way." Cali wrinkled her nose in disgust as Kasumi laughed softly.  
  
"Wouldn't you do the same if you were in their place?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm no airhead."  
  
"True. ...Haven't you thought that the reason he ignores you is because he secretly likes you?"  
  
Cali raised an eyebrow, looking at Kasumi skeptically.   
  
"Just a thought," she continued with a shrug before looking over Cali's shoulder at the door. "Speaking of the devil..."  
  
Cali threw a quick look over her shoulder and turned pale, dropping the abused rose as if it was a hot potato. Pretending to be interested in a somber funeral arrangement, she missed the quick look Omi threw her way.  
  
Kasumi and Youji exchanged exasperated looks at another missed opportunity between the younger couple. Tying a ribbon around her finished arrangement, Kasumi headed towards Youji. He smiled at her approach and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek while she laughingly pushed him away.  
  
"Not while we're working."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, giving her his puppy-dog look.  
  
"Youji..." She warned.  
  
"Alright!" He raised his hands in mock surrender.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about those two?" She said, more to herself than Youji.   
  
She absently wrapped up a bouquet that he rang up on the cash register, more intent on the unrequited lovers. The two kept on sneaking glances at each other, while Omi's new girlfriend remained blissfully ignorant to what was going on.  
  
"I don't think it's any of our business, itoshii."  
  
"Oh, come on, Yotan. They're obviously crazy about each other. Anyone can see that."  
  
"Anyone but them," Youji said with a wry grin.  
  
"Well, as I see it, there are a few possible ways to get them together..."  
  
"Only a few?" He joked, causing her to jab him in the ribs.  
  
"...One is that either of them goes through a near death experience..."  
  
"That should be easy for Omi."  
  
"...another is one of them gets the other really jealous."  
  
"I should think Omi's taking good enough care of that and Cali is still not doing a thing about it."  
  
"I know...I really have to talk to Cali. It's time she did something besides pine away for Omi..."  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
"...and you are going to help me."  
  
"Nani!?!"  
  
"But, itoshii, don't you feel sorry for them?" She cooed, her blue eyes wide and pleading. Then, she lowered her long lashes and blushed prettily. "Don't they remind you of us before?"  
  
"Kasumi..." Youji protested weakly.  
  
"Please..." She said with another flutter of her long lashes.  
  
"Alright," he finally gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Arigato!" She said, punctuating her words with a quick peck at his cheek.  
  
"What the hell am I getting myself in to?" He muttered as she turned to answer the ringing phone.  
  
"Koneko no Sumu ie. How may I help you?...Oh, hello, Logan...Everything's fine here. How's Jubes?...Pregnant? Boy or girl?...How nice! He'll probably look like you...Sure, I'll tell Amiko...She's fine and yes, she's still with Ken...Come on, he's a decent guy...Oh, don't drag our work into this...Well, at least you know he's capable of taking care of her...Those Schwartz creeps won't find out about her...I mind shield everyone, you know...You gotta go? I know. I can hear Jubes screaming for you. Handling a prenant woman sure is bitch, isn't it? Well, it's your fault too...Congratulate Jubes for me and say hi to everyone, OK?...Thanks...Bye."  
  
"Logan?" Youji asked as he rung up another order of fragrant flowers.  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"So, his wife's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. A boy. I can't wait to tell Amiko."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
The two looked up to see Amiko and Ken enter the shop for Ken and Omi's afternoon shift.  
  
"Logan called. Jubes is pregnant. A boy."  
  
"That's great," Amiko smiled. "I hope they visit soon."  
  
"I'm sure they will. ...Hey, Yotan, let's go get some lunch."  
  
"Can't," he said, apologetically. "I need to bring my car in for a tune-up."  
  
"Alright. ...Cali."  
  
The younger girl's head jerked up in surprise from her spot by the display of new flowers. The guilty look on her face confirmed that she'd been eavesdropping on Omi and his new girlfriend.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Cali nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where do want to eat?" Kasumi asked as they left the shop, pretending not to notice the last look Cali gave Omi.  
  
"I heard there's a new cafe only a few blocks away from here."  
  
"Great."  
  
  
Kasumi idly stirred her tall glass of iced tea while Cali looked gloomily into her coke. The younger girl had just finished expounding on her unrequited love for Omi. After a brief pause, Kasumi casually asked.  
  
"So, why don't you do something to get his attention?"  
  
"Like what? Jump off a building?"  
  
"Nothing as drastic as that...why don't you start going out with someone?"  
  
"You mean try and get him jealous?" Cali asked, mildly amused.   
  
Kasumi gave an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"If you're so quick on the uptake, I don't understand why you can't see that Omi really likes you."  
  
"I might not be an airhead, but I'm not delusional either ."  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes in frustration. Talk about love is blind.  
  
"So, what about it? You game?"   
  
Cali's eyes narrowed at the other's obvious dare.  
  
"Well, what do I have to lose?" She finally said. She never could resist a good dare. Then, she frowned. "But, what if - just IF - he is interested, what'll I do with the other guy?"  
  
"Well, either you dump him..." Cali scowled. "...or you get a guy who's willing to play along."  
  
"I go for the latter."  
  
"Then, it's settled."  
  
"You planned this whole damn thing, didn't you?" Cali asked, suddenly suspicious.   
  
"Well, what are friends for?" Kasumi said with a pleased smile.  
  
"With friends like you..."  
  
"...who needs enemies...oh, I'm not that bad!"  
  
"No, you're worse!" Cali retorted, barely missing a kick from Kasumi. "What's with you and kicking anyway?"  
  
"I did not kick you!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
  
The next day was a Saturday and Kasumi's day off so she and Cali went shopping. As always, a tiny manga shop tucked between an enormous bookshop and a hardware store was one of their first stops. While Kasumi flipped through the latest issue of her favorite series, Cali paid for a stack that she'd picked out.  
  
Out of the blue, Kasumi spoke.  
  
"I found the perfect guy."  
  
Cali raised an eyebrow and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Who's the poor fool I'm gonna dump as soon as Omi professes his love for me - which is definitely NOT happening?"  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist. ...Anyway, the guy's a cousin of mine. Step-dad's side. You might have met him in one your dad's 'parties'." Kasumi said, making air quotation marks.  
  
"Oh...you mean one of my dad's meet-a-yakuza parties?"  
  
"Exactly. But, don't worry he's not one of them. His dad's related to one, but that's as close as they'll get."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Zamu."  
  
"Oh...I remember him..."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, he is cute..." she admitted. "...odd sense of humor...sarcastic...moody, definitely..."  
  
"You've just reminded me exactly why I like my cousin."  
  
"You have the weirdest taste in friends, did you know that?"  
  
"Are you speaking of yourself by chance?" Kasumi asked mildly.  
  
Cali rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.  
  
"Let's just go see him, OK?"  
  
"Sure...I promised to meet him at the shop at about six and then we'd go out for dinner."  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Four quarter."  
  
"Then, we have another hour or so for shopping. I really need a new outfit..."  
  
"...to knock Omi dead..."  
  
"Drop dead, Kasumi."  
  
  
Two hours later, the two arrived a quarter of an hour later. Picking a new outfit for Cali had taken longer than expected, but the effect it had as soon as they entered was worth it.  
  
The shop was closing and the only ones around were Omi, Youji, and Zamu. Omi, who for once was without a girl clinging shamelessly to him, was speechless and nearly dropped the potted azaleas he held. Youji, on the other hand, let out an appreciative whistle that ended abruptly when Kasumi gave him her trademark ice queen look.  
  
Zamu looked Cali over from head to toe in her red top, black leather pants and matching leather jacket.   
  
"Not bad," he said drily.  
  
Cali smiled in pleasure, while Kasumi repressed a smirk at the dark look Omi threw at Zamu. Cali, however, hadn't noticed the exchange and seemed to ignore Omi's presence entirely.  
  
Kasumi accepted Youji's offered arm after dropping her packages behind the shop counter.  
  
"We better get going. Our reservation is for six thirty," Zamu said smoothly taking Cali's packages without her having to ask. She smiled gratefully at him and followed him out to his car.  
  
Kasumi turned to the steaming Omi with a smile.  
  
"You better lock up already. You have a date for tonight, right?"  
  
Omi muttered noncommitally, still staring outside at Cali, who was obviously flirting with Zamu. Kasumi followed his gaze and commented casually.  
  
"Don't they make a great couple? I paired them up myself."  
  
Sounding pleased with herself, she left, dragging an uneasy Youji with her. She could feel Omi's dagger-eyed look on her back as she did so. She smiled. Step One had gone through without a hitch.  
  
  
A week later...  
  
Kasumi held out her hand for the cup of coffee that Youji was making for her. She pretended not to notice the sullen-looking Omi seated near her. Ken, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the tension as he talked enthusiastically over the phone with Amiko.   
  
Kasumi sighed softly at the sight of the empty chair next to her. Ran had moved out of the building a few months ago. He now lived with Sakura in a nearby apartment building. Although he visited regularly and came to work as usual, she sorely missed his presence. Youji noticed her depressed look and squeezed her hand comfortingly, causing her to smile weakly.  
  
But, she only brightened up when she heard a knocking at the back door. She got up to open it and let in Cali, who she'd been expecting. Cali took the offered seat near Omi as well as the cup of coffee that Youji handed to her.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"Well, after we had dinner at this new restaurant, Zamu and I went club hopping. It was soooo fun!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Kasumi could tell that her enthusiasm wasn't just for show. She'd really had fun.  
  
"What time did you get home?"  
  
"A few hours ago. About four."  
  
"You must have really had fun. You usual hate going to clubs."  
  
"Yes, but Zamu's a cool person to be with. ...And you know I think I saw you at Inferno last night," Cali said, throwing a quick look at Omi.   
  
"Yeah, I was there," he said coldly before pushing his chair away from the table and leaving.  
  
Cali looked worriedly after him, then turned to Kasumi.  
  
"Is that suppose to be a good or bad sign?" Bitting her lip nervously, she absently stirred her already blended coffee.  
  
"What do you think, itoshii?" Kasumi asked Youji before taking a cautious sip of her own steaming drink.  
  
"If you're asking whether or not his jealous, I'd say yes. ...I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Well, so he's jealous. But, is he going to do anything about it?"  
  
  
Kasumi's question was answered soon enough.  
  
She scowled from behind the spray of tiny lavender flowers she was arranging, while Cali sat silently on a stool next to her. The two observed the shamelessly flirting Omi and his swarming coterie of girls.  
  
"Kasumi, what am I going to do now? Nothing is going to get him to say he likes me. You were probably just imagining things when you said he secretly liked me." She sniffed pitifully.  
  
"I was NOT imagining things," Kasumi hissed, casting yet another look of death at Omi.  
  
"I told..."  
  
"Don't you dare say I-told-you-so, Yotan," Kasumi growled at Youji as he handed her another of the lightly scented purple sprays.  
  
"Alright, down girl!"  
  
"Everything alright, Kasumi?"  
  
A soft voice cut in. The small group at the worktable looked up to see Ran putting on an apron for his shift, while Sakura smiled at the other side of the table.  
  
"Kasumi's great plan to hitch up Cali and Omi didn't work to well. Curses. Foiled again!" Youji joked, pretending to fiddle with a nonexistent long moustache.   
  
He let out a surprised yelp as he received a vicious kick at his shin and a hard smack on his head.  
  
"Oi! That hurt!"  
  
Everyone in the shop turned to give him a strange look at his loud exclaimation. Kasumi and Cali looked innocently back at the silently cursing Youji as he rubbed his aching head and shin. He continued to mutter to himself as took a seat on another stool, still rubbing his shin.  
  
Kasumi laughed and shook her head as she turned to speak to Sakura. Sakura and Ran had been out of town for a few days and had just recently returned. Now, the other woman wanted to hear the latest that she'd missed.  
  
As the two spoke, Cali looked on mournfully as Omi extracted himself from the crowd of giggling girls to put on his apron. He joined Ran at the counter and began to assist in filling out some orders. Cali looked away to see Zamu as he entered the shop.   
  
Dark shades and all-black outfit. A real bad ass look. And she knew that under his leather jacket's long sleeves, there was a black dragon tatoo that covered his entire right arm. Its scowling head with a flaming mouth was slightly seen from under the jacket's sleeve cuff.  
  
He nodded at Kasumi as he headed for Cali. If he noticed Omi's death glare, he didn't show it as he slung an arm over Cali's shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"So, is it working?"  
  
Cali couldn't help but smile. Zamu was really a sweet guy once you got to know him, but tell him that to his face and you'd get your ass kicked from here to Shanghai.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Sheesh, what'll it take to get that guy to notice you. Does he expect you to wait for him forever?"  
  
"Like I told Kasumi, he is NOT interested in me. You people are imagining things."  
  
"Like I'm imagining the death glares he keeps on giving me?" He asked sarcastically. "I don't think so."  
  
"Whatever. Look, I think I'll just have to accept the fact that NOTHING is going to get him to profess his undying love for me."   
  
"Play the martyr if you like, but I am definitely not going to let you pull it off even if I have to beat some sense into that jerk."  
  
"Omi is NOT a jerk."  
  
"A little protective of him, aren't we?"  
  
Cali muttered some colorful curses under her breath. She didn't need this crap.  
  
"Now is not the time to get hot under the color, Cali. So, Plan A didn't work too well. My cuz has other plans. She's a perfectionist as well as a professional. That's why she works with a pro group and I freelance, doing odd jobs for people."  
  
"What kind of people?"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, Cali."  
  
"OK, I get the picture. I mean I deal with that kinda shit with my dad, you know. He might not be in with the yakuza but he keeps in touch, so I know how it goes."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"So, did Kasumi tell you what Plan B was?"  
  
"Nope. But, I'm sure she has one."  
  
  
Late that night...  
  
"Argh! I am gonna kill them I swear!"  
  
Kasumi took off the jacket she was wearing and flung it towards the sofa where it unfortunately smacked Youji right on the face.  
  
"I set up a dinner for all of us and they f*ckin' mess it up!"  
  
"Kasumi, will you calm do..."  
  
"Do NOT tell me to calm down, Kudou!"  
  
He flinched. When she called him by his last name, it was a sign that she was REALLY pissed...in short, stay away - she bites.  
  
"I set up a dinner - you and I, Aya and Sakura, Ken and Amiko, those two morons - a romantic group date in a classy French restaurant...and what do they do!"  
  
She turned on her stiletto heel to face him, expression furious and arms akimbo.  
  
"They avoid each other like hell although they have EVERY opportunity to FINALLY get together. Grrr..."  
  
"Kasumi...would you like some...coffee, maybe?" Youji asked timidly, hoping against hope that the caffeine wouldn't worsen the situation.  
  
She gave him a sharp nod in reply and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her with a bang. Wincing, he left the room to get the promised coffee.  
  
When he came back, she was seated on the sofa in a bathrobe, legs curled up under her and a sulky look on her face. She looked like a spoiled child, who hadn't gotten her way.   
  
God, he loved her.  
  
She didn't look up as he came in, but she did accept the steaming cup he handed to her. He cautiously placed an arm around her shoulder, then relaxed as she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I just want them to be happy like us."  
  
"I know, itoshii," he said, brushing away a stray dark lock of hair and kissing her forehead.   
  
  
Few days later...  
  
"Still matchmaking, Kasumi?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea, Ran?"  
  
He gave her one of his patented don't-think-you-can-get-away-with-lying-to-me looks. Finally, she shrugged.  
  
"So, what if I am?"  
  
"Maybe you should let them resolve it on their own."  
  
"That's what I said," Youji said, casually lounging on a nearby stool.  
  
"Stay out of this, Yotan. And if you're going to stay here at least make yourself useful."  
  
"But, it's not even my shift!"  
  
"Yotan..."  
  
"OK, OK!" He got up and picked up a water can, muttering to himself as he did so. "Sheesh, what is it with me and bossy women anyway."  
  
"I heard that! ...But, really Ran. What's so bad with matching people up? I mean you and Sakura are happy and so are Ken and Amiko."  
  
"So, you're thinking why not Omi and Cali?" He said, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"It's been almost a month and nothing has worked up to now, Kasumi. Maybe you should give up."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Persistence is my lady's middle name." They heard Youji mutter behind them. Ran cracked a small smile, while Kasumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"These things take time and I have no problem with waiting for results."  
  
"Where are the lovebirds anyway?" Ran asked as he gave a customer her change.  
  
"Omi is in the storage room, making a list of the new flowers. And Cali said she'd come by so that we could have dinner together."  
  
"And here she is," Ran said as the tall girl entered the shop.  
  
"Yes, here she is..."  
  
Ran looked at her curiously, wondering at the suddenly strange tone of her voice. His violet eyes narrowed at the scheming gleam in her own blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Cali," she called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi."  
  
"I was wondering would you mind getting some orchids for me in the storage room?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
The tall girl nodded to Ran, slightly hurt that he didn't acknowledge her. He was busy staring strangely at Kasumi. Youji, however, smiled charmingly at her. She ignored the mischievous gleam in his eyes and stepped into the storage room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She gasped in surprise as she saw who was already in the room.   
  
"Did you want anything in particular?" Omi asked after he'd gotten over his own surprise.  
  
"Uh...yes...Kasumi asked me to get some orchids."  
  
"But, I just placed some on the shelves awhile ago," Omi said with a frown.  
  
"Oh...you did..." She smiled weakly. *I am going to kill you, Kasumi. Just you wait.* "Well then...I'd better go and tell Kasumi that."  
  
She backed away for him and clutched at the door knob. Her face turned pale as she turned it and it remained unresponsive. She turned to face the door and yanked at the knob, twisting it furiously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Omi asked, unsure of what to make of the strange situation...and more than a little unnerved by the presence of his secret cursh.  
  
"The door won't open," she said through gritted teeth as she tugged at the knob once more.  
  
"It won't? Let me try."  
  
He got behind her and reached for the knob, his hand brushing hers as he did so. He was glad for the dim light of the room's lightbulb as he blushed red. So nervous was he that he did not notice her own fluched cheeks.  
  
Having tugged on the knob himself with no success, he began to bang on the door. It was late and probably past closing time. No customers would be freaked out by the noise.   
  
Finally, after much yelling and banging, the door swung open. The two blinked in the sudden bright light of the shop.  
  
"What were you two doing there?" Ken asked in surprise, Amiko right behind him. "The others closed up minutes ago. I just came back to get Amiko's cardigan. She left it behind this afternoon."  
  
"The door was stuck."  
  
"Oh right...I think Kasumi mentioned that this morning. Didn't she tell you guys?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Well, now you know. Imagine if we hadn't come, you might have been stuck there together for the whole night."  
  
"Uh...right...well, I better go. Things to do you know." Omi practically ran out off the room.  
  
Cali tried not to blush as Ken and Amiko looked in surprise at Omi's quickly retreating back.   
  
"I better go too," she finally said as they turned to face her again. "Can you tell me where Kasumi is?"  
  
"Well, she thought you'd left without telling her. She was pretty upset that you 'ditched' her for dinner..."  
  
*I'm sure she was.*  
  
"...so, Youji took her out for dinner himself."  
  
"I see. Well, could you ask her to call me when she gets back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
"What! I give you the perfect opportunity and you blow it! What the hell is wrong with you people!"   
  
"Hey! I am the one you're SUPPOSEDLY helping! So, will you STOP yelling at me!"  
  
"I am NOT yelling at you!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Will you two stop yapping and calm down for a moment? I'm sure we'll come up with a better plan if we calm down and think rationally," Zamu cut in.  
  
"I second the motion," Youji said from his seat at the kitchen table.   
  
"Fine, fine," Kasumi said sulkily as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Cali crossed her arms and leaned on the kitchen counter next to Zamu.  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Short of a near death experience, the situation looks hopeless. Both of you are too dense to see how the other feels."  
  
"We are NOT dense!" Cali shouted, her temper flaring up once more. "You people are just delusional."  
  
"We are NOT delusional!"  
  
"Here we go again," the men muttered to themselves.  
  
"You two are as bad as Gambit and Rogue of the X-men! You just keep on going around in circles! Arghhh!"  
  
"Is something wrong here?"  
  
A voice spoke up from the stairs that led to the living quarters. Everyone in the room froze. Shit.  
  
Omi looked curiously at them, looking away just as his eyes stopped at the flushed Cali.  
  
This was obviously more than Kasumi could take because something snapped.  
  
She grabbed Omi by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He just looked at her with his cereulean eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"If you do not tell Cali right now that you like her, I swear I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Kasumi!" Cali protested, her face turning redder by the second. Kasumi ignored her and continued her tirade, both boyfriend and cousin staring at her with morbid fascination.  
  
"I am sick and tired of watching you guys dance around each other, too blind and dense to see that you are f*ckin' CRAZY about each other! You are going to do something about it NOW! Comprende, mi amigo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"But, she doesn't like me!"  
  
"Are you deaf or something? You're crazy about her and she's crazy about you, OK?"  
  
Omi blinked unresponsively at her, apparently still in shock, while Cali remained mutely where she stood.  
  
"Argh! You people!" Kasumi threw her hands in the air and stormed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Youji and Zamu exchanged looks.  
  
"Has she always been like this?" Youji asked.  
  
"For as long as I've known her...which is pretty long."  
  
"Thought so. I'd better go to her."  
  
Youji rose from his seat and went up the stairs. Zamu shook his head and headed for the back door, muttering something about whacked-out relatives.  
  
  
Youji silently went down the stairs and sat down next to Kasumi. She was seated on one of the steps in the dark and he'd just missed tripping on her.  
It was about two in the morning and the only light was the one at the kitchen counter. It cast a faint luminous glow on the two snuggled next to each other on the cold kitchen floor. Neither seemed to mind the uncomfortable place though as the two smiled in their sleep.  
  
Youji watched the sleeping couple with her for a few minutes, until he got up and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked softly as they went up the stairs. She nodded.  
  
"And Yotan..."  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Next time, I try matching someone up, tell me to piss off. I get enough stress with our night job."  
  
Youji smiled.  
  
"I don't think I could stop you if I tried, itoshii."  
  
Kasumi was silent for a moment, then she said.  
  
"You know you're probably right."   



End file.
